


The Weather Outside is Frightful

by leiascully



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Huddling For Warmth, Multi, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing wrong with an ice planet now and then, unless it's blizzard season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weather Outside is Frightful

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: N/A  
> A/N: For syddoc, who wanted sharing a bed.  
> Disclaimer: _Doctor Who_ and all related characters are the property of Russell T. Davies, Stephen Moffat, and BBC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

"I hate the ice planet," the Doctor muttered.

"Not what you said earlier," River reminded him. "I believe your exact words were, ‘Oooh, I love an ice planet!’"

"That was before he got us stranded in the middle of nowhere," Jack said. "In a shack. In a blizzard."

"And I traded my favorite bow tie for this shack," the Doctor said in his most wounded voice. 

"Yes, it was my favorite as well," River said. "You married me with that bow tie."

"You traded your wedding tie for this?" Jack asked. "Well, I guess we’d better make it a good night."

"It would be a much better night if you’d stop pushing," the Doctor said. "Always with the elbows. And your feet are freezing."

"Everything’s freezing," Jack said. "Just trying to stay warm. And I’m not pushing - there are just three of us in a sleeping bag that’s not made for three."

"There wasn’t any better offer," the Doctor told him. "At least this one threw in the sleeping bag. We would have all been quite a bit chillier otherwise."

"We’ve managed before," River purred. "Or has that happened yet for the two of you?"

Jack grinned. ”No, but I like the sound of it.” He cuddled closer to the Doctor’s back, reaching over to rest his hand on River’s hip.

"Unfortunately, I didn’t bring the right equipment along to recreate the experience," River said.

"Even better," Jack said. "Now I’m really looking forward to it."

"Yes, I can tell," the Doctor said. "It’s increasingly apparent."

"Listen to you," River said lovingly, reaching up to stroke the Doctor’s face. "I’m proud of you, sweetie. You’re dealing with all of this very well. Wedged between two insatiable and incorrigible people with fifty-first-century sensibilities, and you’re not even trying to hide the fact that your interest is piqued. So to speak." She moved her hips against his to press home the point.

"Surrender seemed the wisest course," the Doctor muttered. "I might as well enjoy myself."

"Seems to be the simplest path," Jack agreed. "Hell, I’d surrender to your wife any night, ice planet or no."

"Oh, yes, you would," River said, her voice full of promise, and this time it was the Doctor pressing his hips to hers, half-involuntarily. 

"Personally, I’m really enjoying this ice planet," Jack said.

"What do you think, sweetie?" River asked the Doctor. "Shall we make some memories? Generate a little heat?"

"Oh, all right," the Doctor said. 

"They said the blizzard might last three days," Jack said. "Maybe we should save our strength. Not that that’s a problem for me."

"Preserve me from immortals," the Doctor said under his breath. 

"Be polite," River chided. "We’ve got three days in a small shack with one sleeping bag. He has a point, though, I’ll give him that. We’ve got food supplies for three days, but too much activity and we’ll be through them before the storm is over."

"Maybe we ought to just rest, then," the Doctor said, slightly relieved.

"Good idea," River said, settling again into the circle of his arms. "More time to plan out our heat-generating activities in case it gets colder." She kissed the Doctor. "You’re so clever sometimes, sweetie."

"Sweet dreams," Jack said into the back of the Doctor’s neck. 

"Oh, they will be," River said. "They absolutely will be."


End file.
